Familia
by SakuraArtYt
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fui como un objeto para las personas y siempre que ya no era util me desechanban. Con esta misión que me dejó "mi jefe" me hace pensar por primera vez en 16 años si tengo que dejar que los demás me traten como un objeto o dejar todo eso y al fin tener lo que siempre quise una"FAMILIA"


**Punto De Vista Julissa.**

Otro día más en esta pocilga a la que llamo refugio, estaba sentada en mi cama viendo como mis babosas se pelaban por el ultimo pedazo de comida que les di hace cinco minutos atrás, siendo honesta me hace mucha gracia cuando empiezan una de sus típicas peleas.

-Ya amigos dejen de pelear, saben que no tienen que hacer tanto ruido.

Vi como ellas iban a empezar a reclamarme pero fueron interrumpidas al escuchar como trataban de abrir la puerta de mi alcoba, mis babosas se escondieron tan rápido como pudieron y justo a tiempo, vi como la puerta se abría mostrando la figura de Maurice.

-Ahora que quiere Maurice- suspire fastidiada ya que sabia que pasaba cuando el viene a mi alcoba.

-El Dr. Black la necesita, dijo que es para misión "especial" según el.

-Vale ya va.

Camine hacia la puerta, me detuve por un momento y mire mi cuarto, vi como Rin mi babosa infierno se asomaba de su escondite y me miraba con preocupación, yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que iba a estar bien y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

Maurice me acompañó hasta la sala principal donde estaba Black esperándonos.

-Directo al grano para que me llamaba- me recargaba en una de las paredes y deje caer uno de los mechones de mi cabello negro en mi cara.

Black soltó una ligera risa que a mi me daba asco -Mi querida Yin necesito que te infiltres en la Banda de Shane, separes a Eli Shane de sus amigos para poder capturarlo y deshacernos de el tal y como lo hice con Will Shane.

Sentí un horrible nudo en mi garganta al escuchar el nombre de Will Shane pero no lo demostré que me afecto el haberlo mencionado, seguí con mi semblante serio.

-Sólo eso? Y por que no manda al mal teñido de Twist que secuestre al Shane y ya.

-Digamos que el con el contante fracaso del él en este tipo de misiones ya me aburrió al punto de tener que llamarte.

Levante una de mis cejas ante esta respuesta ahora este que esta tramando.

-Dicen que las mujeres son expertas cuando se trata del engaño ( ** _Okey creo que me pase;-;_** ) y que mejor forma de hacerlo que contigo Yin tu puedes manipular los sentimientos del joven Shane y traerlo a su fin de manera fácil así que mejor alístate mañana empiezas, ahora retírate.

Solo salí del despacho soltando un gruñido molesto, estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba, voltie mi mirada y era el fastidioso de Twist.

-Que quieres teñido.

-Me entere de la misión que te asignó Black.

-Si y- lo mire de forma sería.

-Sólo era para decirte que tengas cuidado después de mi traición ellos son más precavidos con los nuevos integrantes- sentí el veneno puro en sus palabras como si me deseara la peor de las suertes.

-No necesito consejos de un niño y más si este fracaso un centenar de veces- lo vi de forma burlesca, al parecer le di en su nervio al recordarle su constante fracaso.

-Tsk! Espero que te valla mal.

-Gracias por el apoyo teñido- sonreí al ver como se enfureció más.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto abrí la puerta con cuidado, entre y volví a cerrar y esta vez puse el seguro.

-Chicos salgan soy yo!

Mis babosas salieron de su escondite, me senté en mi cama y ellas se subieron a mi cuerpo, una por una las fui acariciando hasta llegar a Rin mi primera babosa y mi primer amigo que hice al llegar a Bajoterra.

-Chicos a partir de mañana me voy a ir a una misión... -ella me miraron de forma triste- no se preocupen amigas me las voy a llevar a todas ustedes para evitar que algo malo les pase durante mi ausencia.

Ellas chillaron de alegría al saber que no las dejaría en este lugar y más sabiendo si Black y Twist van a estar aquí y les podrían hacer daño, amo tanto a mis babosas que me partiría el alma el dejarlas aquí solas en esta pocilga.

-Chicos yo vengo voy al baño si escuchan la puerta se esconden.

Ellas asintieron, ya más calmada me pare saque de mi mesita de noche unas tijeras y un tinte para cabello, entre al baño que tenia mi alcoba y me puse a hacer lo que tenia planeado.

 **Horas mas tarde.**

Al salir del baño vi a mis babosas jugando en mi cama, al parecer Rin se percató de mi presencia y me miró sorprendido y después el resto de mis babosas lo hicieron.

-Que les parece mi nuevo look- sonreí al ver como todos asentían felices, no es la gran cosa sólo me corte un poco el cabello y me lo tinture.

Solté un bostezo del cansancio, saque mi ropa de dormir me volví a meter al baño para cambiarme al salir acomode la canasta para que durmieran mis babosas, al estar ya todas adentro les di un pequeño beso de buenas noches a todas y escondí el canasto debajo de mi cama.

Me metí entre las cobijas de mi cama y cerré los ojos pensando en cómo me irá mañana, pero me acorde de la misión de Twist cuando Eli Shane le dijo que la banda era mas que eso eran una... "Familia".

Cerré mis ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo pero una ultima vez volví a pensar en que es tener una "Familia".

\--

 _Hola mis amados Michines espero que les guste este fanfic y pido disculpas por borrar el anterior tuve problemas para manejar la aplicación y lo termine borrando por error_.

 _Para_ _que no se pierdan TODO el personal en industrias Black le dice_ _Yin a Julissa ya que es una especie de apodo que tiene_ , _mas adelante de la historia sabrán mas acerca del pasado de esta chica_.

 _La apariencia física de ella es: piel blanca, ojos negros, tiene ojeras y cabello negro largo por hay mas bajo del nivel de la cintura y era de un estilo alborotado (asi era el cabello antes) ahora lo tiene a llegando a la parte baja de las costillas (con el mismo estilo de peinado que la foto de mi sempai Indra Otsutsuki) y de color castaño oscuro._

 _Espero sus bellos Comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3_

 _Bay :D_

 _By: Sakura_Gamer_Yt_


End file.
